Swan Twins
by forever-ary
Summary: They both were special and everything. Make sure to review and follow me. Thanks a lot. Make sure to support me!
1. 1-1

Chapter one-

Shya's POV

I wrapped my body in my towel stepping out of the shower.

"SHYA HURRY UP SO BELLA CAN GET IN AND YOU GUYS CAN GO TO SLEEP SO I DON'T HAVE TO BE ANNOYED BY SEEING OR HEARING EITHER ONE OF YOU!" My mum-excuse me _Renee_ yelled at me and I rolled my eyes

"Yeah yeah! Shut it I'm coming out!" I yelled back and heard her stomping up the stairs.

' _Don't kill her,'_ Bella mind linked me. We have this kind of twin things where we can read each others' thoughts and what not.

 **'I'll try'** I said back through our minds and I walked out of the bathroom. A few seconds later Renee burst into our room snatching me up by my hair and Bella glared at her.

 _'On second thought...kill her,'_ Bella thought to me

 **'Nope just going to do something Dad taught me,'** I smirked at Bella and she smirked back until mine dropped because Renee yanked my hair. I grabbed her wrist twisting it. I had her right wrist because when we were fourteen she did the same thing before and I broke her left wrist. She screamed out when I was close to snapping it and a burning sensation went throughout my body. I calmed down and let go and she sprawled out of the room quickly.

"Nice move sis," Bella high fived me and I just chuckled and she went into the bathroom letting me get the chance to change into my boy shorts and my T-shirt.

"Bella," I knocked on the door.

"Yeah!" She yelled from the shower

"Want anything from the store?" I asked

"Get me some liquorice," She answered

"What flavour?" I asked

"The green kind," She yelled and I walked out of the room throwing on my jacket. I entered the living room and Phil was in there with Renee hugging her as she cried. I rolled my eyes and walked past them "Where are you going?" She asked me and I just looked at her and walked out but, not before saying "It's not like you give a damn," I slammed the door shut and walked to my all red and blue hummer. I got in slamming my door heavily sighing and sped out of the driveway and to the store.

 _'I see you're going 200 mph you need to slow down,'_ Bella thought to me

 **'Shouldn't you be in the shower? Oh, Bella come on now, you've known me to drive like this always so why should I slow down now?'** I thought back and I heard a chuckle

' _That's true'_ Bella answered. I parked in a spot and hopped out of my baby.

 **'These people are gross look,'** I sent a view of these two people making out.

 _'You're going to do it aren't you?'_ Bella asked me and I chuckled

 **'You read me like a book'**

 _'Show me! I want to see!'_ She laughed causing me too

 **'Alright, let's do this!'** I shouted and she just laughed

I walked up to the people and screamed and they jumped and looked to me.

"How could you do this to me! You told me you loved me! You liar! Don't you ever call me again! You can't even see your kids anymore!" I smacked him walking into the store and the girl that he was kissing was arguing with him.

"What the hell was she talking about John!" She yelled

"Baby, I don't even know who that is!"

"Apparently she knows exactly who you are John don't call me anymore!" She walked away.

 **'I found the liquorice'** I told Bella and she squealed after she stopped laughing out loud.

I have spun around and faced the guy that was making out with the hooker.

"What the hell is your problem!" He yelled in my face and I just smiled at him and said "Unless you want to keep your mouth in the condition it is in you better fix how you're talking to me," I walked away paying for the things and got back into my hummer and drove back to hell also feeling off...I felt pain. If something happened to my sister I swear to god. I walked into the house and it was quiet but the kitchen light. I walked into the kitchen and seen Bella crying her heart out. She wasn't facing me, though. I inhaled deeply.

"Bella...look at me," I said in a low tone. She slowly turned around. I gasped at the sight.

"Who the hell did this to you!" I shouted and she shushed me.

"NO f-ck that," I shouted louder. My whole body started shaking and things around me started shaking also.

"calm down! It was Renee she beat me for being like dad. I told her that we were moving with him anyways," She sniffled and I calmed down and hugged her.

"Don't worry I'll handle her," I carried her to our room and we both laid down after I put some alcohol on her face then rubbed it with some vasaline and all of that stuff.


	2. 2-2

Chapter two-

Shya's POV

While Bella was sleeping I was fuming inside. How dare she put her hands on my twin like I won't find out. I mean she clearly doesn't know a thing about us. I stomped my way to Renee's room. Phil sleeps in a different room because she always made him feel uncomfortable. I once heard her say "Come on Phil stop being a little wuss and give your wife what she wants. Don't you want to have a kid with me that will be just like me...like us?" And that was the day he moved out of the room that they once shared. I kicked her door off of its hinges and she jumped up quick. "What the hell! Get out of my room you little-!" I didn't let her finish her sentence. I grabbed her by her throat and in her terrified eyes, I had seen my eyes turn into a fury red colour. "Get off of me you freak!" She screeched I slapped her and she yelped out. "You b-tch! You almost killed my sister!Now, now. You know better than that don't you?" I said my voice sounding demonic. Which only happens when I know that I'm going to do something evil. I'm just that type of person. I smirked at her and let my revenge side take over. "Now, let's have some fun shall we?" I cocked my head to the side and threw her across the room. She screamed. Good thing I can make this whole room sound-proof. "Oh hush now...even though no one can hear you," I walked over to her as she tried to get up off of the floor and threw her into that vase I made her when I was too. F-ck her and that damn vase. She let out a piercing scream when I was suddenly in front of her crushing her foot. "Please! I'm sorry!" She tried removing my hand from her foot. I heard an ear-splitting scream come from her as I heard a sick crack come from her foot. I smirked and walked out of the room feeling myself go back to normal.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt refreshed but, only to see that it was six o'clock. I woke Bella up and put her things in my Hummer. "Come on ya clutz," I threw her over my shoulder and she groaned. I put her in the car and got my things then put myself in the car. I started backing out of the driveway when I had seen Phil raising his hands above his head in a waving motion. I stopped the car and looked over at Bella and seen her fast asleep. I raised my window down and he came up to my window. "You guys leaving right now?" He asked me and I cocked my head to the side. "Isn't that what it looks like?" I said in a duh tone. (Who tried to say it, though?) "Well I just wanted to say that I was going to miss you guys," He hugged me through the car."We're going to miss you too and it's not too late to come," I told him and he nodded "I know but, I'm going to try and get her some help," He said looking down then back up at me through his eyelashes. I nodded "I won't blame you if you leave her, though. I actually think that you deserve someone better than her honestly," I told him and he nodded and began walking away when I backed all the way out of the driveway. Renee came running out of the house throwing knives at my truck but miserably missing. I laughed and sped down the road. I don't know why she's acting like she cares that we're leaving. I dropped Bella off at the airport because apparently, my seats were too uncomfortable for her oh so perfectly back. She broke it like one time and keeps denying that she didn't. I have it on camera dude. But, hey don't care. I started my car back up after watching her plane fly away. I sighed and went on my way. It's going to be two days before I actually reach Forks, though. Wish me luck

 **Okay guys so I need you guys to review my stories and tell me how I am doing so far and what book(s) I should update on next thanks!**


End file.
